When All Hell Breaks Loose
by jgirl101
Summary: The sequel is finally here! This is the sequel to my other story, Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances. There is a choice to make: Good or Evil. More like Death or Evil. But when some good heroes try to fool their captors by saying they choose evil, will a rebellion ensue? And a bigger question: Is there really a line between good and evil? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning of the End

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Disney's Descendants. Do you hear that?**_ _ **Disney's**_ _ **Descendants. If I owned it, Jay and Evie would already be together. I am but a poor girl who can't even drive yet. Next order of business: Hi guys! I know that you've been waiting for the sequel to**_ _ **Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances**_ _ **for a long time now, and I'm sorry. I have been having a period of wanting to sit down and write, but not knowing exactly what to write. If you haven't read the aforementioned story, I suggest you do, because things will be very confusing if you don't. Now, without further ado, the first chapter of**_ _ **When All Hell Breaks Loose**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Evie's POV**_

The Throne Room has some very comfortable thrones. I'm lounging on one, thinking about the past events. We just brought down an entire _kingdom._ Mal killed her mom, and the rest of our parents are next. They and the rest of the heroes, first and second generation, are waiting in the surprisingly huge dungeon under the castle. Waiting for their sentence. Waiting for their death.

Mal is sitting on my right, Jay is on my right. Carlos is off tinkering with the network for something he's working on. I have no idea what. All around us are the shrieks of joy and the crashes of chaos.

"You know what we've done?" Mal asks, already knowing the answer.

"Aced Lady Tremaine's Evil Schemes class?" Jay replies jokingly.

Mal rolls her eyes with a slight chuckle. "We are better than our parents could ever be."

"E-e-e-excuse m-m-me, Evie." A timid girl, part of Harriet Hook's crew back on the Isle, approaches. When I glare at her, she becomes increasingly aware that she just fucked up.

"Excuse me? Evie? Did you not listen at all when I was talking at the coronation? I am the daughter of a _queen_. Fuck, I AM Queen. I said that you would address me as such. Now, correct yourself, or you'll be in the dungeon with those… _heroes."_ I say, with a sight shudder on the last word.

The girl mumbles something under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Queen Evie."

She quickly runs away, something that sounds like a sob escaping her mouth. And she calls herself a villain. There are heroes worse than her.

"E, you okay?" Mal asks, seeing the expression of pure rage on my face.

"Mal, I wouldn't." Jay says. Mal nods, remembering that when I get mad, it's wiser to clear a space around me if you don't want to get hurt, physically or emotionally. I can hurl insults that would make Maleficent cry.

Carlos walks back in, holding one of his inventions. He looks at me, and walks wordlessly back out. I thought I cleared the expression off my face. I guess not.

Another one of the villain kids walks in. One of my old friends- scratch that- _acquaintances,_ from the Isle.

"Queen Evie." Sarai Tremaine says, doing a slight curtsy. A smirk is splayed out on her face, as if she finds this entire thing funny.

"What?"

"First, when are you gonna start killing off people? They're getting restless down there. Second, what did you do to Raina? Villains don't cry."

"Answer to the first question: Probably tomorrow. Or today. We're starting with our parents. There's too much of a chance that they'll try to overthrow us. Second question: She's a crybaby. I mean, with the name Raina, I'm surprised tears aren't _rain_ ing down her face all the time."

"Decide already. Carlos said that me and Raina were assigned to bring the first person."

"Fine. Today, at 2 o' clock. We're killing off the Evil Queen first."

"Ok thanks. We're killing them up here, right?" Sarai asks.

"Yes. Now get out." I snarl, irritated with this conversation already.

She curtsies again, a slight frown on her face. I must not have seen it properly, because it was replaced by the grin of a girl that loved death and chaos.

 _ **Audrey's POV**_

I'm waiting in this dungeon in the bottom of the castle. I swear, if those VKs don't kill Ben first, I will. Except I won't, because I don't want to become a villain. This girl next to me looks worried, looking around our holding cell, and basically shrinking into herself.

"What's wrong with you? It's not that bad. It's just sheltered from sunlight, so I'll look deathly pale when I get out of here. Plus, no filter can fix this lighting. Also-"

"Before you start criticizing people, it's polite to know their names. My name's Artimis Pendragon. You can call me Artie," The girl says, "And for your information, this place is creepy. I don't like creepy places." She shudders.

"That is not our biggest worry. We need to get out of here, overthrow them, and get back the throne that Evie and her friends are lounging their dirty butts on!" I exclaim.

"Why haven't we tried that already?" Artie asks.

"Because you know what happened to the last girl who tried that? She broke. A. Nail. The poor girl can't even get another manicure down here!" I say, genuinely sad.

Artie just rolls her eyes and turns away, running a hand through her dark blonde hair.

"Who's your parent anyway?" I ask.

"Artur Pendragon. You know, the tale about The Sword in the Stone?" She answers, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh. My mom's Sleeping Beauty! She married Prince Phillip, and I am the result. I look a lot like my mother, don't I?" I ask striking a pose.

Artie nods. I'm confused. Everyone agrees with me, people gush about the similarities. She just nods?

I don't think this arrangement is going to work.

 _ **Author's Note: Welcome to the end of the first chapter! If you are new, and did not read the first story, I suggest you do that. The title is**_ _ **Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances**_ _ **. I beg of you guys, review, follow, and favorite. I need to know that you are enjoying this! I don't even care if your review is filled with everything I did wrong, at least now I can go back and try to fix it. Also, I forgot to mention it before, but thank you Hofund, FairyLori, and princessgothicfull for sending in your OCs. It is greatly appreciated. I know that only one OC was featured in this chapter, but don't worry! The other ones I receive will make their debuts soon. I really hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, and will enjoy the chapters to come.**_

 _ **Evil daydreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	2. When a Queen Dies, Some Secrets Die Too

_**Author's Note: Guess what? I'm back! New OCs, new perspectives, new sides of characters are expected in this story. Please, please, PLEASE, review this story. It makes me sad to see that I only got one review, and BTW; shoutout to Izzy for reviewing. So, without further ado, I bring you chapter 2 of When All Hell Breaks Loose!**_

 _ **Shuu's POV**_

The dungeon reminds me of the Isle. It's dark and gloomy, and there are _a lot_ of rats. I have to stand guard in front of a cell, watching to make sure that the heroes in there don't try to escape. While I admit that I'm really glad that Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay busted us out of the Isle, I kind of wish that they didn't try to turn everyone evil. I don't want to be like them. While everyone was running around, causing chaos, I was inside the shabby castle we, meaning me and my mother Maleficent, had to call a house, looking out towards Auradon. The bright, candy-like colors, the huge castle that draws the eye, the fact that it wasn't surrounded by an anti-magic barrier, it all appealed to me. And now here I am, except it's not really Auradon. The real Auradon disappeared with the barrier.

The two girls in the cell aren't talking to each other. The one wearing pink and blue looks upset, probably because someone for once isn't paying attention to her. My mind wanders, thinking about the one mystery I haven't solved: My father.

Maleficent never really talked about my father, waving away the question like it was a mosquito whenever I asked it. _Who's my father?_ None of your business, she said. She always kept me in a single room in the castle. I almost never got to come out. Only she went in. When I asked her why, she said that it was because other people were there, and that they might try to hurt me. I was a young girl back then, thinking that beyond those thick wooden doors, there was a bustling family. Like the ones in Auradon.

I still think that I'm not alone. Why couldn't I leave? My mother obviously wanted to hide me from something. Or to hide something from me. The only question is what? Or, more precisely, _who?_

"Um, excuse me? Evil villain girl? Is there any way, anyway at all that we could get out of this cell? I mean, I know that you're evil, and probably don't want to help good people like us, but me and my friend Artie really want to get out and see our other friends." The girl in blue and pink says.

"We aren't exactly friends, you know." The other girl, whom I assume is Artie, mutters.

"What?"

"You pouted for Merlin knows how long just because I didn't say what you wanted me to say, and you criticized me just for not liking it down here, when you complained about the same thing, and I didn't say anything. I wouldn't exactly call that friendship." Artie explains, and then goes back to looking at the bars, as if staring at them will somehow free her.

"No, I can't let you out. And, just so you know, I have a name. It's Shuu."

"Shuu? Like this shoe?" Pink and blue girl asks, pointing at her shoe.

"No, it's S-h-u-u. And also," I take a deep breath and walk closer to the cell, leaning forward, "I'm not really a villain." I whisper.

The shock on their faces is instant. Artie stares at me, taking in the strands of red and white in my otherwise black hair, and asks, "Are you the daughter of the Queen of Hearts?"

"No. Maleficent." I answer.

The pink and blue girl gasps, and backs away from the bars.

"Your mother," She begins, "Tried to kill my mother. Your mother, nearly prevented I, Audrey Spindler, from being born. How do you expect me to trust you?" Audrey exclaims, giving me the stink eye.

Another villain guard looks over at us.

"Shhhh. They can't know," I whisper, "Just trust me on this."

Artie looks at me skeptically, and finally asks, "Can we trust you? Will you really try to help us?"

"Yes"

 _ **Chad's POV**_

"I told you that this was a terrible idea Ben. But did you listen? _NO._ And look what that got us. We are trapped in the dungeon of your own castle, doomed to have no way out. This is all your fault." I grumble, pacing back and forth on the floor of our cell. Ben is sitting in the corner, head in hand, while two other boys I know from classes are standing around awkwardly.

"Ryeka-"

"Rye. Call me Rye." He interrupts me in a rude tone.

"Excuse me; I don't know who you think you're speaking to like that. I am the son of Cinderella and Prince Henry Charming, and lowlifes like you are obligated to address me as such."

" _I don't know who you think you're talking to like that,"_ Rye imitates me in a high pitched voice, "But I honestly don't give a fuck about your parents. I'm not talking to them, I'm talking to you. And you, are a stuck up, rude, self centered, egotistical son of a bitch."

"This coming from a gay boy. Did you not get any dick up your ass lately?" I sneer. Rye's face takes on an expression of pure fury.

" _Excuse_ me? Just because you want to be an asshole, does not mean that you have the right to say that to me. You are being a bigot, and I will not simply accept that. If you want to be a bitch, take your homophobic bitch ass somewhere else." He shouts, pointing out towards the mass of- _villains-_ outside our door.

The path clears, and I see one person being dragged out of the dungeon by four villains. The Evil Queen. She keeps fussing, saying crazy things like "Magic Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" and "Stop, stop! You'll mess up my rouge."

A cheer goes up, and everyone in cells runs up against them to see what the fuss is about. But we don't see anything, just the Evil Queen.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

"We've cleared a space downstairs, right? So that everyone can see what will happen to those who aren't truly evil." I interrogate everyone responsible for doing something pertaining to what we are doing at two o' clock PM: Executing my mother.

"E, everything is fine. Stop worrying." Mal reassures me. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, of course. A queen does have that right to make sure that her enemy's execution will be a success, you know." I reply.

"Yeah, of course." Mal says, an uneasy look crossing her face.

The clock strikes two. It's time.

I walk down to the dungeon, escorted by Jay and another villain; I believe his name is Royce. My mother is in the middle of the dungeon, strapped into a chair.

"Oh, mother. I wish it wasn't time to say goodbye. Unfortunately, there can only be one Fairest of Them all, and evidently, it's me."

My mother is sputtering at that point, her version of blasphemy being that she isn't Fairest.

A table is pushed in front of her. On it, sits an apple.

"Eat this apple." I command. She stares at me indignantly, thinking that she can out wait me into not making her do it.

"Ok, plan B. You get your heart carved out."

"No."

A silver dagger is sticking out of my mother's shoulder, the blood a dark maroon on her dark blue dress.

My mother shakily takes her one good arm, and pulls the dagger out of her shoulder. She is bleeding even heavier now.

"Somebody help her!" A hero kid screams, a sob choking out the last word.

My mother takes a bite out of the apple. She immediately convulses, the poison traveling fast through her bloodstream. Tears stream down her cheeks, but they are for her makeup, not her. The next bite causes her delusions, she's screaming for her husband that left us a long time ago. The third bite comes, and I'm surprised she's not dead. I guess I need to help her along.

I step forward, until I am right in front of her. I pick the dagger up, and run it across her throat lightly, almost teasingly. I make one deep, long line down a vein. She starts coughing up blood when I plunge the dagger into her throat. The last words she hears before her rather grotesque death, before the dagger dives into her temple, are my first as an unrivaled queen:

"Goodbye, Mother."

Two eyes roll back into their heads. Two hands are covered with blood. But there is only one smiling queen in the dungeon.

It's me.

 _ **Author's Note: Epic chapter, am I right? I used 2 new OCs in the chapter, and I hope that I wrote them correctly! Please review, favorite, and follow the story. It's not that I won't write if I don't get reviews, it's that I want some sort of confirmation that you guys like this story. It's easier to write a story that people like than to write a story for an audience of one or two people. I don't have any other news, except that don't expect me to update the story everyday. I will not be updating on Wednesdays, because those are extremely busy days for me. I will be updating on days other than those, but I have no specific schedule.**_

 _ **Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	3. The Seed of Rebellion

_**Author's Note: Hi guys! No, I'm not MIA. I just got a 71 in English, and my mom is Haitian I was banned from using the computer, and that's why I haven't updated Shoutout to Hofund, MiaBelles, Izzy, and Guest for reviewing And an answer to the Guest: The Jevie moments will be in this chapter. I don't have much else to say, so here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person POV**_

Shrieks and shouts of glee from the villains mixed in with the wails from the heroes. Some didn't know whether to laugh or cry, one of the evilest villains being killed, but in her place, an even wickeder heir. The blue-haired schemer was standing in front of her dead mother, her elegant hands covered with blood that was not her own. Her mother certainly wouldn't have approved of what she was doing, the new queen laughing in the face of the woman who abused her, meeting her end the same way Snow White nearly did. Oh well, she's dead now, she can't say anything. Jay walked up to his girlfriend tentatively, then backed away.

"I am now queen."

The mixture of letters and sounds came from Evie, the sentence nearly incomprehensible because she hadn't stopped laughing. Fuck the wrinkles, fuck the bad skin. Fuck her mom, fuck everything. Who cared? They didn't have anything to worry about. But you can't have the good times without the bad, no peace without war, no light without dark…

The heroes were escorted back to their cells, the villains back to keeping watch. The four teenagers that started this whole mess went back up to the Throne Room, to rehash every minute and laugh at how gullible everyone was. They really thought that they would turn good that easily? It was a scam. And now they had to pay the price.

 _ **Mal's POV**_

It can be boring up here. Carlos is usually away making some sort of invention, and Jay and Evie are immersed in their couple stuff. Ew. While their off in a corner sucking face, I'm reading one of the evil magic books from the Isle, _Frightfully Evil Schemes and Spells_.

I can't focus.

Its too much.

I don't even know why, but my head is pounding, and the words on the page swim in front of my eyes, making reading them impossible. I sigh, probably louder than I thought, which causes Jay and Evie to look over in surprise, as if they forgot that I was there. Great, they must have thought that I was doing that for attention. Another villain walks in, trailed by the girl Evie intimidated earlier.

"Evie- um, ok then. We'll come back later." The girl says, the red and white strands in her black hair gleaming in the light.

She looks at me for a few seconds, her expression unreadable. Then she turns on her heel and exits the room, the other girl, Raina, I believe, trailing behind.

I know what's wrond. I miss Ben. Yes, he was way too good for my taste, but he was cute. But I'm over him, so that's not the problem. Carlos walks into the room, and my heart flutters alittle. _No Mal, you do not like Carlos. You're just excited to see him, that's all._

I need to stop lying to myself.

I don't even get love. I don't get how people throw everything away for it. I mean, Ben literally gave his kingdom for just one kiss. Look what happened to him.

"Mal." Carlos says, hardly paying attention to Jay and Evie.

"What?"

"While I was downstairs, I heard some of the heroes talking about trying to break out of the cells. What should we do about it?" He asks. Hearing this, Evie gets up and walks over to carlos.

"They're trying to stage a rebellion?" She asks, her voice strangely calm.

"I guess."

She only has two words to say to that: "Stop them."

Carlos nods and runs back downstairs, his unknotted tie flying out behind him.

I won't say that I like him, but I will say this: He has some nice legs.

 _ **Artie's POV**_

"We need a plan. We _need_ to get out of here," Audrey whispers to Shuu, who has returned to watching our cell, "You're helping us, right?"

"Yeah, of course." She replies, then straightens up when she notices another villain walking toward us.

"Shuu, why are you talking to them? They're heroes, they're scum. Don't let them brainwash you with their ideas of 'friendship' and 'kindness'." The blonde-haired boy scowls at me for a second, then goes back to wherever he was before.

Shuu goes back to talking to us, but quieter. "I have an idea. I could go upstairs and ask Evie if we could let you guys out for acouple minutes a day for some excersise. If she refuses, I'll appeal to her sense of vanity, how she doesn't want to have to look at dozens of ugly pale faces. No offense." She whispers.

"That's actually a really good plan, Shuu. Thanks." I say quietly, giving her a smile. Shuu leaves to go upstairs, and Audrey looks at me stanglely.

"What?" I ask.

"You speak." She says, astonished.

"I've spoken before."

Yeah, but- you know what, forget it." She stutters, shaking her head, leaving me to wonder what she was going to say.

I look out through the bars of the cell, wishing that the iron wasn't so strong. Then, I have an idea.

"Audrey, do you know anyone who has glasses?"

"Yeah, there's this boy named Doug. But we can't get to him, why?" She says.

"Because I have an idea, and I need to execute it in the daylight, just in case Shuu's idea doesn't work."

"Yeah, ok."

 _ **Jay's POV**_

"Evie, I need to talk to you." I say, already dragging her to the nearest hallway.

"What is it?" She asks, fear flashing in her eyes.

I start talking once we're in the hallway. "I didn't want Mal to hear because she'd freak. A girl named Shuu came up here and asked if we would be willing to let the heroes out for some fresh air. Just a couple minutes every day." I say.

She looks visibly relived. "Well sure, but only for a couple minutes. There's no telling what they'd do if we released them for over an hour, maybe even half of one." She tells me, taking my hand. "Was there anything else?"

"Well, I could always do this," I say, and lean down to press my lips against hers, turning my head at the last minute.

"Hey! That's no fair! You worry me senseless and you don't even have then decency to give me an apology kiss?" She playfully scolds, hitting my arm.

"Fine, fine." I say, leaning in to give her a real kiss. "You know you're cute when you get mad." I mutter. It's our little joke.

"Oh, really? Then I'm about to get really fucking adorable." Evie says jokingly, a smile playing on her lips even though she's trying to look angry. She then puts both hands on my shoulders and kisses me again, a deeper, more passionate one.

"Um, guys?" A voice says. We look up and see that Carlos is standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do after that.

"Just tell them that they get to go outside for forty-five minutes." Evie tells him.

"That's not what I was going to ask you about, but ok. Carlos says, shrugging.

As he runs back, I have a feeling that Evie just made a big mistake.

 _ **Author's note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Now that that's over with, there's a bit of romance for you. Not so good for Carlos though. Big news: I'm going to be posting a prequel to**_ _ **Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances**_ _ **about their life on the Isle. It will be called**_ _ **If I Should Die Before I Wake**_ _ **. Be on the look out for that. Please, please please, read, favorite and follow. Especially reviewing. Okay, Happy Turkey day!**_

 _ **Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	4. Magic Revealed

_**It's chapter 4! Who's excited? Who's ready to find out if Evie really did make a mistake? Read on, and some, but probably not all questions will be answered. Shoutout to AnaHalls, Izzy, and Blueshinymoonlight for reviewing.**_

 _ **Smile's POV**_

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to go outside, or escort these stupid heroes there. But for some reason, I follow orders. This is where it has gotten me. Surrounded by people who are laughing and talking without arguing and- _smiling._ Don't tell me shit about how my name is Smile, it doesn't mean I want to do it. Jafar must've been high when he named me. Smile, on an Isle full of villains? Ugh. It doesn't mean I was bullied though. It really just made people more afraid of me. I remember the first and last time someone made fun of my name:

" _Hi, hate to meet you. Your name is?" This boy walked up to me and introduced himself in standard villain style._

" _Smile, keke." I had always had this habit of laughing every time I spoke. Laughing, but no smiling._

" _Smile? That's something heroes do! Ha! Everyone, the boy's a do-gooder_ _ **hero!**_ _" The boy sneered. I could feel my face contorted in to what certainly was not a smile. Everyone surrounding me was laughing and jeering and- I just couldn't take being insulted._

" _Keke-ke, you think you can just laugh at me like that? Do you know who my father is? Jafar, one of the greatest villains of all time! Just because your parents probably converted to heroism here on the Isle, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Ok?" The kids were staring, shocked at the outburst. The boy glared at me, having made such an insult to him and his family. I don't even know who his parents were. Shocked into submission. That's what he was._

 _Then, the first punch was thrown._

 _POW! Smack across my face, my jaw throbbing from the blow. It just went on from there, a full-blown fight. We weren't afraid to play dirty. Scratching, kicking each other in the balls, it all happened, until we were both bloody masses. But when it was all over, one of us was on the ground, and the other kicked them one last time, then walked away._

 _I won._

"Excuse me, how much time do we have left? I want to take a good selfie while I can." A girl wearing pink and blue asks, phone already in hand.

"You get forty-five minutes, and right now you have enough time left." I answer, not looking at her.

"Yeah, but how much _time_? Like, how many minutes?" She asks again, her voice nearly becoming a whine.

"You have plenty of time, okay?"

"How many minutes?"

"You're wasting your selfie time, why don't you go do that?" I sneer.

The girl huffs and flounces away. Good riddance to her.

"Everyone back inside! NOW!" A villain yells. Wait, I don't think he's a villain. I've never seen him on the isle, and his clothes are a little bright.

"Are you a villain, keke?" I ask him, just to see if he'll lie about it.

"Y-y-yeah. My name's Hakuryuu. You p-probably haven't seen much of me on the I-I-Isle." He stammers, looking to the right of me. I know he's lying, who wouldn't?

"Ok now listen, _Hakuryuu,_ keke _._ I don't appreciate imposters. Why do you even want them to go back inside? This is probably the only sunlight you'll get for a long time." I question, watching him become more and more nervous.

"Because… I can't say, but they have to."

"Keke, you can either tell me, or I'll beat it out of you my self." I threaten. People usually give up their act after this. Gossip travels fast on the Isle.

"Did you say be-"

 _THUMP!_

"Oooohhhh!" Everyone yelled, some girls covering their eyes.

"I wouldn't have done that, I have powers." Hakuryuu warns.

"So what, keke? I do too." I retaliate. _Must keep calm, must keep calm…_

"Ok, you asked for this." He says. He looks like he's concentrating, and then this HUGE dragon comes out of his back.

"Holy shit!" I say.

The dragon snaps at me, just barely missing swiping off some skin.

"So you want to play dirty, huh," I jeer, "The incarnation of Corruption! The definition of evil! Come forth and plunge the enemy into endless despair! The Fallen Deity Venu-Lucifer! I summon you!"

The crownd gasps as my Spirit appears, the red demon they were all taught to fear. Then, one by one, the heroes start to cheer. Not all of them, but many. I guess some people aren't completely good at heart.

Venu-Lucifer starts attacking the dragon that Hakuryuu has, they engaged in a fierce battle. Hakuryuu gets this look in his eyes, and I know Venu-Lucifer has done his job. He runs at me and tackles me to the ground, swinging and flailing hoping to find a target. I shove him off of me, and start punching him. I didn't expect him to fight back so hard. Most people just give up before a punch. But Hakuryuu, he's different. He punches, and through one specificly aimed kick, brings me to my knees. Everyone is vulnerable to a kick in the groin. He stands over me, this sick smile on his face. My Spirit and his dragon are still locked in combat, though it looks like the dragon is losing.

Distractions are very bad, and I learn this when I get a hard hit in the face while I was looking away. _Focus, Smile! FOCUS!_

I recover, and spring back up. I punch Hakuryuu hard in the thoat, and while he's bending over trying to get his air back, I'm beating his head like a drum. Left side, right side, left side, right side. A kick in the shin. A blow to the side. Eventually we are fighting so fiercely that we don't know who's throwing what punch. The dragon blows this huge gust of wind into Venu-Lucifer's face, but the only thing that moves is a couple trees, ripped out of the ground and carried far, far away. Hakuryuu gets a look on his face, like he just remembered something. He does the concentrating thing, and all of a sudden he is covered in white. I swing, and have to hold my hand because it just hurts so fucking much. I can't fight anymore. I walk away, looking at the faces of the different people. Venu-Lucifer seems to get the hint and disappears.

Evie and Jay are staring at me, just staring. One hand in the other, they don't know what else to do but stare. Stare, stare, stare.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

What the actual fuck just happened? I just walk outside, and there's a freaking fight with some sort of dragon and I don't even know what.

Time was up a long time ago, but no one came inside. I was seriously just about to fire some people, then I I come out here and see why no one was hered inside.

Something needs to be done. We need to speed up the process. I really can't stand to see all these people, these heroes just being here. It drives me crazy, a constant itch beneath my skin.

Someone needs to die.

Nothing makes sense anymore. Managing an entire kingdom is harder than I thought. I don't know how my mom did it. Well, one down, 3 to go.*

 _ **Author's note: One, I'm aware that it says one down, 3 to go, but I said that Mal's mom was killed. I'm rewriting**_ _ **Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances**_ _ **, and that is going to change. I will end up editing some of these chapters too. Next, That was an awesome fight scene, wasn't it? Pure epicness. Please review, favorite, and follow, and I'll see you next time. Also, my next update will be in the weekend next week, because I am extremely busy Monday-Thursday. Why do they have everything in the same week? Ok then, bye.**_

 _ **Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


End file.
